<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The one with the hickeys by AnnaPascalw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312363">The one with the hickeys</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaPascalw/pseuds/AnnaPascalw'>AnnaPascalw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>13 Reasons Why (TV), Chalex - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>13 reasons why, F/F, chalex - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:20:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaPascalw/pseuds/AnnaPascalw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m not that good of a writer so I wanted to give it a go.</p><p>And basically everyone overthinking the fact Charlie and Alex have hickeys in their necks...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie St. George/Alex Standall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The one with the hickeys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was an alright Friday everyone was  distant as ever but everyone was worried about their future but still text each other, and what make them be together and even reunite in the library was the fact Alex Standall and Charlie St George were both spotted with hickeys in their necks on Monday. </p><p>Clay the night before texted to a secret group chat he created without Ani, Jessica and obviously Alex and Charlie </p><p>The fuck🤯<br/>
Clay👀: did you guys see the hickeys Charlie and Alex have in their necks?!😳😳😳<br/>
Zach: I was gonna ask Alex about it and he seem to know I was on to him so he cover it more and we haven’t talked since then.🙅🏼♀️<br/>
Clay👀: this is Justin<br/>
And I did see the hickeys on Charlie and I was like wow my man got his hands busy but I didn’t know Alex did too!<br/>
Ty: yeah I did saw them, I was gonna ask about it because I spent a lot of time with them but it seem like it wasn’t the right time to ask about it🤯<br/>
Tony🕷: The fuck is this gc about?!🤨💩<br/>
Ohh now I see. With Alex maybe it was Jess?!💁🏽♀️<br/>
Clay👀: Shut the fuck up🙂<br/>
Tony: Sorry Justin.🦖😭💙<br/>
Clay👀: we should discuss about it tomorrow at lunch in the library<br/>
Zach: I’m in 👐<br/>
Clay👀: my best guy,  my amazing brother Justin is in too 😍😘<br/>
Justin wrote that ,fuck you Justin 🖕🏻😫<br/>
I love you too bro ~jfj😍💙👀🦖<br/>
Ty: let’s talk tomorrow then<br/>
Tony🕷: see ya mañana motherfuckers😈<br/>
Clay👀:👿👿👿👿👿🖕🏻</p><p>The next day they were in the library again discussing about the hickeys in both of their sweetest friends necks. </p><p>“Okay but Charlie don’t have a girlfriend and he’s not someone to play around” says Justin while sitting next to Clay, Zach make eye contact with Justin “well neither do Alex” Tony stand up “What if it was Jessica?!” Justin got so upset and Clay was a bit worried about the expression on his face but ignore it. And then Jessica pass by and everyone looked at her and she was at first confused then disappointed.</p><p>“A secret meeting? Without Ani, Charlie, Alex and me? Seriously guys?” The guys didn’t want to talk but Tyler did it “Well were actually talking about Charlie and Alex” “Ohh so without Ani and me? Fuck you guys?! Would you even tell me the fuck is going on?” Justin stand up and so did Clay supporting his brother “Well both Alex and Charlie have hickeys in their necks, and everyone here thinks you give Alex the hickey”</p><p>Jessica laughs and try to hold Justin hand but he back up “Fuck you y’all I didn’t, and I thought only Ani and I noticed the hickeys, I want to know so bad but both are super weird they ignore me” Zach laugh “Typical of Standall he did the same he ignore me and try to hide the fucking hickeys” </p><p>The lunch hour ended and it was free period for both Charlie and Alex, but everyone else had to go back to class but Tony got the idea to skip class “So we should skip class and wait, I know Charlie and Alex have free period right now and they will come and study Spanish” “Then we stay” said Justin looking unsure at Jessica.</p><p>The guys were still discussing who made those hickeys in their nicest friends and then Clay and Justin make eye contact and understood everything, this didn’t went unnoticed by Tony and Tyler and they keep looking at the brothers faces till they understood where their clever friends expression were coming.</p><p>Zach and Jessica didn’t get it yet “I don’t get it tell me guys!” Said Zach a bit mad. But Justin try to help “Just think about it they have hickeys it wasn’t Jessica, they been weird around Tyler and everyone who wants to hangout with them.” Zach was skeptical still without ringing a bell it didn’t make sense to him at all till Justin said “They hangout a lot alone got hickeys don’t want to be with no one else not even their best friends but with each other” Zach immediately stand up “SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!! Really?!” Justin walks to Zach and pat his back “Believe me, Clay and I we were having like a mental conversation, I didn’t see that coming” </p><p>Jessica was still unsure looking at her friends waiting for an answer and then they see a happy Alex and Charlie walking by. They sit with them.</p><p>“So guys shouldn’t you be on class right now?” Said a happy Charlie St George and then Jessica thought about everything and she get it and stands up and grab Justin hands “OH SHIT?!” Justin laughs “Did you get it Jess?” “Fucking yess finally” Alex was worried looking at everyone skeptical faces “What’s going on?” Asked unsure .</p><p>Clay didn’t know what to do so he walks to the door and turn around and say looking at a confused Alex and a confused Charlie  “No-no nothing I’m just gonna go. Also if you have a secret you will tell us right?” And smile at them. </p><p>Tony  laugh and followed Clay out of the library “Idiot you shut up,man we should really go” screamed Tony at Clay and Justin like “I should seen that coming he’s my best friend for fuck sake” And Zach like “Same can’t believe we were so clueless about it” and they leave the library and so it was just Tyler, Charlie and Alex.</p><p>Alex turned to a nervous Tyler and started talking to him “Ty you will tell us? What the fuck is going on with everyone today?” And Tyler stand up and ran to the door turn around and yelled “Hell I forget today I was supposed to help Ani she might be still waiting for me I gotta go” and Charlie and Alex hold hands and catch eat ocher eyes and were in a weird silence moment till Charlie decides to talk  “What the fuck is wrong with them, we should talk to them” and Alex replied instantly  “yeah we should, they just made idiotic excuses to not be here anymore even tho they skipped class and they say they are busy today but fuck them, I know they are lying. Something is up.” so he sent a text to the gc</p><p>keep it low key 🔐<br/>
Alex👽: Can y’all fuck off and meet me and Charlie at Clay and Justin’s<br/>
Jessica💁🏽♀️: Fuck you and Charlie😔👐🧡<br/>
Clay👀: So kind of you Alex but fuck whoever your fucking with, leave us alone.😭😭How you dare?!<br/>
Alex👽: what the fuck are you  even saying?<br/>
Clay?😳<br/>
Justin🦖: Everyone but Clay and Jessica kindly FUCK OFF. See you at Monets at 5pm.<br/>
Charlie🍪🦕: What about me?🤯😫💙<br/>
Justin🦖: For now, KINDLY FUCK OFF CHARLES!👐💙<br/>
Ty: So many texts 😫<br/>
Charlie🍪🦕: Justin 😔😔💔💔💔💔<br/>
Justin🦖:🍪🖕🏻🍪🖕🏻🍪🖕🏻🍪🖕🏻🤯<br/>
Charlie🍪🦕: 😳😳😳🥺🥺🥺💔<br/>
Zach: I hope,some of us can be honest tonight! And come clean, so Justin don’t get jealous💔😔<br/>
Tony🕷: And stop this stupid nonsense😔😔<br/>
Jusyin🦖: Fuck you Zachary but yeah I’m jealous 😔<br/>
Jessica💁🏽♀️: don’t be my love😫🤗 fuck you Alex 😔<br/>
Alex👽: What are you guys talking about? Why is Justin jealous?<br/>
Jessica💁🏽♀️: Nothing is happening with Justin but it seem like you are hiding something?!<br/>
Alex👽: I’m not but it seems like YOU GUYS ARE👿👿<br/>
Ty: I think he’s not hiding anything he’s like if you catch it you catch it<br/>
Clay👀: You have a point there 👀👀<br/>
Fuck you Alex😗😗<br/>
Tony🕷: we need a confirmation then☺️☺️☺️☺️🤗<br/>
Jessica💁🏽♀️: Give us the confirmation @Alex👽😍<br/>
Ty: Maybe he wants to give it but he can’t...<br/>
Justin🦖: I’m blaming cookies on this one🍪😔💔🖕🏻🖕🏻<br/>
Jessica💁🏽♀️: I’m blaming cookies too! 🍪💔🖕🏾🖕🏾<br/>
Clay👀: Fuck you cookies 😔<br/>
🍪🖕🏻🍪🖕🏻🍪🖕🏻🍪🖕🏻🍪🖕🏻<br/>
Charlie🍪🦕: I DON’T EVEN KNOW WHAT THE FUCK I DID?😫😫😫😫<br/>
Cookies is hurt!<br/>
What confirmation?!<br/>
Tony🕷: Fuck you cookies🖕🏾🖕🏾<br/>
Charlie🍪🦕: 😭😭😭😭😭</p><p>They stopped texting Alex went to Charlie’s place till they wait 2 hours to meet with their friends for coffee.</p><p>Charlie hugged Alex and then asked him “What do you think is going on?” Alex smiled sympathetic at his lovers worried face “At this point don’t know, they don’t make any sense, and it seems like they hate you. And what confirmation are they talking about? Did you do something?” Charlie started crying and said “Not this again I wanted so bad to be friends with Jessica Davis, now she hates me again, and Justin is my best friend. And I fucking didn’t do anything” Alex kiss his cheek and hold him till he was alright again  and said looking at his eyes “They don’t hate you they were joking but something serious is going on, and they use that tone with me okay? An maybe they want a confirmation for something out of nowhere, but for now you should enjoy that your boyfriend is here instead of going to the stupid recital of Zach’s little sister I was supposed to be with him and I lied to him” Charlie smiles at him “I love you Alex, and I’m sorry for using that tone with you is just they stressed me out”  Alex smiles “I love you too, so much. Don’t apologize, I know how are you feeling babe.” </p><p>They fall asleep in Charlie’s couch but set an alarm 30 minutes before the unnecessary but necessary meeting, so it was time for them to go walking as they were close to Monets they decided to walk, but their friends were already there and started to mess with them or specially with Charlie again. </p><p>keep it low key 🔐<br/>
Justin🦖: MOTHERFUCKER @Charlie🍪🦕<br/>
COOKIES WHERE ARE YOU?!<br/>
Jessica💁🏽♀️: Seriously Charlie?<br/>
Alex?<br/>
Alex👽: Were almost there were walking. Also fuck you guys we got exactly 20 minutes we’re not late and it must be something serious for Justin to be there 30 minutes before it starts the meeting<br/>
Tony🕷: 😳😳😳😳😳 Are we getting the confirmation?<br/>
Alex: WHAT?! Guys are you on drugs, and remember I have my bad leg, it’s gonna take a while to get there and you guys are incredible early 😳😳😳<br/>
Clay👀: I’m gonna do your thing of trying all the drinks of the menu and I will start today 😂☺️<br/>
Alex👽: Do it the tea is good with  honey.<br/>
Clay: thanks and fuck you 😗😗<br/>
Justin🦖: Shut up boo boo @Clay👀 😘😘😘😘<br/>
@Alex👽 aren’t teas and cookies good?😌😗<br/>
Jessica💁🏽♀️: I thought I was your boo? 😭 yeah @Alex👽 DO YOU LIKE COOKIES<br/>
Justin🦖: WITH TEA?<br/>
See what we did there we finish Jessica💁🏽♀️: each other sentences<br/>
Clay👀: Very cleaver Jess 😌🤗<br/>
Jessica💁🏽♀️: Jessica don’t fuck around brother in law ✨✨<br/>
Clay👀:😗😗💙<br/>
Justin🦖: Were goals. And Jess you’re my queen and my boo☺️☺️☺️☺️ he’s my boo boo my boo boo brother 👀🦖💓<br/>
Clay👀: 👀🦖😍😍😍😍<br/>
Jessica💁🏽♀️:😍😍😍😍🤪<br/>
Charlie🍪🦕: what about me I’m your boo too?☺️☺️<br/>
Clay👀: You’re no ones boo maybe Alex’s you guys are close🥴🥴🤠<br/>
Justin🦖: NO!!! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?<br/>
Charlie🍪🦕: Why I’m not your boo?😭😭😭<br/>
Yeah we’re close 👽<br/>
Clay👀: FUCKING COOKIES🖕🏻🙃😗<br/>
Charlie🍪🦕: fuck you clay<br/>
Justin🦖: Fuck Clay you make the kid tell you to fuck off<br/>
Alex👽: Stop the nonsense!!!! And we’re walking fuck you Justin 🖕🏻<br/>
Clay fuck you🖕🏻🖕🏻 what’s going on with you Clay? From everyone in this crazy family you’re being so odd today.<br/>
Jessica💁🏽♀️: Fuck you Alex don’t tell my man to fuck off  I can do that.<br/>
Clay👀: dinosaurs and aliens fucking isn’t that crazy?  👀👀<br/>
Don’t tell me to fuck off cookies you fuck off.<br/>
Justin🦖: don’t get that image in my head please.<br/>
Yeah fuck you cookies<br/>
Clay👀: sorry bro and also where’s Zach<br/>
Zach: out and I see them 👀👀<br/>
Alex👽: we’re here weirdos<br/>
Jessica💁🏽♀️: Fucking finally!🖕🏾💁🏽♀️✨<br/>
Alex👽: idiots.🖕🏻🙃<br/>
What are you on about? @Clay👀 🙃<br/>
For real man and I’m here shut up.💙 </p><p>All sit in a table Justin, Clay and Zach were ordering the drinks while Jessica started to talk. “So hi fucking cookies!” She said sarcastic and Alex looked the pain on Charlie’s eyes so he hold Charlie’s hand under the table to give him his support. “Please don’t hate me again!” Said an almost crying Charlie.</p><p>Jessica looked at him softly and smiled “I don’t hate you, we were joking around” Alex smiled “See I told you” Jessica laughed, Justin, Clay and Zach bring the drinks, and Justin high fives Charlie “we don’t hate you fucking cookies but you have some explanations to give specially to me as your best friend, and to confirm something that have us going nuts since Monday but we just payed attention to it last night” Charlie looked at Justin like if it was insane and then Justin sit between Charlie and Jessica.</p><p>Justin puts his hand on Charlie’s shoulder and saw Alex’s hand in Charlie’s knee “So 1 Alex have his fucking hand in your knee and 2 you fucking have a hickey in your neck” Charlie smiled shily “Yeah I do, sorry for not telling you about it. I guess?! And yeah he does put his hand on my knee you know no homo right?” Justin laughs and looked at both Alex and Charlie and say “I’m alright with you not telling me anything even if we are fucking best friends, and don’t you fucking dare play dumb with me no homo he puts his hand in your fucking knee, anyways it caught everyone’s attention even Ani’s that sadly she’s not here today, but we anyways got this thing right and you should confirm it already for my own sake, so Alex you have a fucking hickey too, at first Tony told me it was Jessica it hurt me  and make me jealous but then she came to the library and we were discussing about it, my amazing bro Clay and I we get to the conclusion you guys were fucking” </p><p>Alex looked at everyone shooked   “So you’re telling me this is the big deal, and we’re not fucking were boyfriends” Jessica looked at him “So you were trying to keep it quiet? Fuck you, come clean already you idiot, now I blame the alien, the cookies is too sweet for this shit” “Fuck you alien!!! And I love you Justin” Said Clay and started drinking his drink.</p><p>“Okay what do you guys want to know, I’m an open book, I’m sorry for not telling you guys, I just wanted to keep this for ourselves for a while but we should’ve of told you” said Alex defeated. Justin was the first one to talk again “How the fuck it happened? I didn’t see that coming. Even tho I 10000% support it even tho I kinda hate you man you have my blessing” Justin smirked at Alex and then Charlie decides to be the one to answer Justin’s question after a while of being quiet “Well Tyler, Alex and I we used to hangout a lot, and then out of nowhere we were texting more with Alex and I started  feeling things for Alex that I couldn’t explain and I thought at first I was getting insane for liking Alex, and not that is bad to be gay or in my case bi because I already knew my sexuality is just he is one of my closest friends and I didn’t want to lose that just because of my stupid feelings” Alex hold Charlie’s hand in his and continue “But I was in love with him, so I for once stopped being afraid and I talked to him and then we started slow and steady and last week we had sex, we leave hickeys in each other necks,  and you caught us with the hickeys that’s all, we’re clean can you guys really relax.” Clay raise his eyebrows “First time?” Alex  laughed at Clay “Not really, we fucked like the second day we got together, and before you guys ask, tomorrow is our 1 month anniversary” </p><p>Tony stand up “WHAT THE FUCK?! You hide this from me of any of this idiots for a fucking month?” Charlie stands up and hug Tony  “Come on Tony you should’ve of see that coming both of us ask you since when do you know you’re gay, didn’t that ring a bell” said Charlie with the biggest smile ever and then Tony started thinking how it was true he should’ve of seen it coming.</p><p>Justin and Zach look at each other and Charlie just smiled at them “You guys, don’t you remember when I asked you about Alex like a month ago because I wanted to have a perfect date with him and well I asked if Alex was single or interested in everyone and we talked about his TBIS” “The fuck?” Says Zach remembering that day “So you fucking ask us that because you wanted to go out with him the fuck” </p><p>Tyler looked at Alex and he smiles at him and started explaining “And Tyler you hangout with us didn’t you realized we wanted to only be with each other and we get a bit weird with you” Tyler smiles “Well yeah but I didn’t want to get wrong ideas on my head” </p><p>Jessica then stands up “So only Clay and I didn’t actually get a hint you guys were together?” Alex smiled at her “Well I did told you I was interested in someone?” “wait the imposible love?” “Not imposible tho?” Charlie asked laughing. And then all were out but Clay asked “So I’m the only one who didn’t know or get a hint” Alex just started laughing “You make a big deal about it I knew if you saw us kissing or if you knew about our feelings you will tell everyone and we wanted to be a secret at the start” Clay was a bit hurt “Fuck you Alex” and  went to his car “I’m sorry man he’s a bit crazy lately” Justin says to Alex and touch his shoulder and then follows Clay.</p><p>“Bro come on he didn’t meant it in a bad way” Clay hugs him “is just not that I just... Alex reminds me of Hannah and Charlie is a less broken me... And they are happy...” Justin hugs Clay tighter “Actually, Charlie is as broken as you are but he deals his shit by being nice to everyone, and you just deal it by pushing us away and is alright too” “Thanks I’m gonna apologize” Clay runs to Alex and hug him tight Alex smiled at him and Charlie give Clay a kiss on his cheek and after breaking his hug with Alex, Clays try to kiss Charlie’s cheek too but he was too tall for him so he just kissed his hand and smiled at him.</p><p>The next day was Chalex as Tyler and Jessica started calling them anniversary, so everyone since midnight started dropping message to both guys. </p><p>keep it low key 🔐<br/>
Clay👀: You idiots happy anniversary 😗😗 and fuck you😌<br/>
Justin🦖: Yasss happy anniversary!!!!🤗🤗💙<br/>
My man is growing up 🍪😍😭<br/>
Zach: Happy anniversary mother’s Tereza have a good one! 💁🏽♀️<br/>
Ty: happy anniversary Chalex🤗<br/>
Jessica💁🏽♀️: Fucking cookies and fucking Alex we love you guys 😍😍😍😍 happy anniversary🧡<br/>
Tony🕷: Happy anniversary even tho I’m still mad you guys didn’t really tell me, we had to found out because of fucking hickeys.<br/>
Jessica💁🏽♀️: They are the worst for lying to us, 😔I want to be mad with them but they are so cute so I can’t😚<br/>
Tony🕷: You’re right and it sucks😭<br/>
Clay👀: Fucking cookies!😍🥺<br/>
Justin🦖: 🍪👽 👉🏻👌🏻<br/>
Zach: JUSTIN<br/>
Clay👀: 🥴🥴🥴🥴🥴🥴<br/>
Jessica💁🏽♀️: Justin! No!!!!<br/>
Justin🦖: Sorry but you know what went down last night and they won’t fucking reply today I’m betting 300 box they won’t.<br/>
Jessica💁🏽♀️: Then I accept the bet.<br/>
Ty: I’m in.<br/>
Zach: me too<br/>
Clay👀: Yeah let’s see what happens.<br/>
Tony🕷: Go on then is the waiting game again.<br/>
Clay: Fuck cookies 🍪🖕🏻😍</p><p>And indeed Justin was right, after the meeting in Monets they went back to Charlie’s place as it was getting dark and Alex actually wanted to be with his boyfriend. They spent the night together while watching a movie and then moving to Charlie’s room. It was the 2nd time they fucked in Charlie’s place the other times were in Alex’s but they’re not complaining they enjoy loving each other the love they feel for one another.</p><p>And finally as predicted by Justin they didn’t even saw their phones, they actually even saw Jessica in the library and sit with her.</p><p>Alex move Charlie’s seat for him and Charlie gives him the most biggest smile ever, while Jessica was just starting at them “You know I hate you guys” </p><p>Alex laugh and grab one of Charlie’s hands “Well we own Justin money because he bet on you guys, he said you wouldn’t reply to our texts and you didn’t even open the chat. Fucking cookies as Clay say.” They laughed thinking about Clay.</p><p>And then Alex mood changed “I don’t get why Clay loves saying fuck you cookies!” Jessica laughed so hard  that everyone near turned to her direction so she lift her middle finger and everyone go back to their business.</p><p> </p><p>“Someone seem jealous about Clay” Alex just give her the evil eye “He fucking kiss his hand” Charlie hold both of his hands in his “He wanted to kiss my cheek and even if he was into me I wouldn’t date him tho”</p><p>The 3 of them started laughing again and enjoying their time, and Jessica realizing how happy and different Alex is, Charlie makes him happy he’s now confident he’s not that shy kid that has a suicide attempt he was Alex Standall again, and he so deserved fucking cookies...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading if you do even tho I would say like one of my fave tv shows a series of unfortunate events LOOK AWAY WHY WOULD YOU EVEN WANT TO READ THIS?!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>